Cristais de gelo
by Ferfa
Summary: Ilusões são belos cristais de gelo, que duram tempo o suficiente para você admirá—las, querê—las, amá—las, e que desaparecem sem deixar vestígios, em sua infinita transparência. E elas são tudo o que eu tenho, agora. [Pansy & Hermione]
1. Prólogo

**Cristais de Gelo  
Por Ferfa**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter é propriedade exclusiva de J. K. Rowling. Esta é apenas uma fanfic com fins de divertimento, e não comercial.  
**Spoilers: **primeiro ao **sexto** livro  
**Shipper: **Pansy Parkinson x Hermione Granger  
**Classificação:** T  
**Aviso: **femmeslash (garota/garota). Não gosta, não leia.  
**Sinopse: **Ilusões são belos cristais de gelo, que duram tempo o suficiente para você admirá-las, querê-las, amá-las, e que desaparecem sem deixar vestígios, em sua infinita transparência. E elas são tudo o que eu tenho, agora.

_I never wanted to love you, but that's okay  
I always knew that you'd leave me anyway  
But darling when I see you, you see me_¹

**Prólogo**

Duas coisas sempre existirão no mundo: estupidez e amor. E os dois andam tão juntos que é praticamente impossível separar o que é um, o que é outro. Todo amor envolve estupidez, eu diria. Toda estupidez é motivada por falta de amor, você rebateria. Sempre na mesma linha de buscar me provocar. Querendo me atingir e me enfraquecer. Tola.

Em outros tempos eu diria que "amor" é só um estereótipo da sociedade. Um ponto de fuga contra as verdades impostas. Torna-se uma obrigação casar-se – com qualquer um – e formar uma falsa família feliz. O ciclo se repete infinitas vezes, até chegar a Ovelha Negra desalmada que não crê em nada disso.

Eu não acreditava no amor.

Maldita palavra que me persegue, sim. Queria poder torturá-la, matá-la, como se fosse palpável. Eu tentei fugir. Tentei fechar os olhos para o que acontecia, como se não fosse grande coisa. E eu não queria isso, acredite. Não queria carregar esse sentimento maldito a cada passo que eu dou, a cada esquina que eu viro, a cada cigarro que eu fumo.

Eu pensei que iria passar. Haviam me dito que o tempo cura tudo, qualquer ferida, qualquer sentimento indesejado. É, eu fui idiota o suficiente para acreditar nisso. Como era apenas passageiro, eu me entreguei, como nunca deveria ter feito. Não costumava me arrepender do que eu faço, costumava não me importar se iria ferir alguém ou não. Costumava.

Agora eu me sinto uma covarde, calculando cada passo. Por medo.

Eu não duvido mais daquela palavra; palavra ou sentimento, não faz muita diferença. Ela tornou-se parte do meu sangue, eu a respiro a cada segundo. Junto com ela, sua gêmea oposta. Enquanto você foge, eu fecho os olhos e peço para tudo sumir. Para aquela massa sem emoções voltar.

As mentiras, doces mentiras. Você nunca soube mentir. Frases feitas e tremer das mãos enquanto tentava me afastar. Eu sei mentir, mas não o faço. Mais vale uma verdade do que cem mentiras, não é isso que os bons dizem? Todas essas palavras são inúteis. Não tenho culpa por elas.

Nunca tive culpa em muita coisa. A vida simplesmente acontece e nós a seguimos. Talvez tenha sido esse o erro. Me deixar levar, sem lutar. E agora é tarde.

Ilusões são belos cristais de gelo, que duram tempo o suficiente para você admirá-las, querê-las, amá-las, e que desaparecem sem deixar vestígios, em sua infinita transparência. E elas são tudo o que eu tenho, agora.

Talvez você não se lembre o dia em que nos conhecemos. Nos conhecemos, não nos odiamos. Algo além de xingamentos trocados entre os corredores de Hogwarts, quando nós éramos apenas crianças. A primeira vez em que você realmente me viu, além da Sonserina que representava todo o mal da humanidade.

Eu me lembro.

Lembro do vendaval às minhas costas e de como você me encarou. Lembro do modo que suas mãos tremiam enquanto você as levava aos bolsos, logo me apontando a varinha com a direita. Lembro que, naquela frágil tenda agindo como hospital, o simples vento parecia anunciar o Apocalipse.

"Não me aponte essa merda", eu disse, tirando meu cigarro dos lábios, medindo você de cima à baixo.

Você tremia, inteiramente.

"Não ouse...", você sussurrou, tentando manter sua varinha firme. Estava realmente parecendo disposta a me matar; eu não lutaria pelo contrário, naquele momento. "Não ouse encostar um dedo em meus pacientes... Eu...".

Eu não esperava uma recepção calorosa. Não esperava que você me pusesse em uma de suas malditas macas, examinando cada centímetro do meu corpo machucado, coberto de vestígios de sangue que a chuva, que caía impiedosamente havia três dias, não conseguira tirar por completo.

"Você o que, Granger?", eu perguntei, com o vestígio de força que me restava. Ri roucamente, tirando o capuz preto que cobria minha cabeça, deixando a capa cair no chão, junto do cigarro.

Seu olhar recaiu imediatamente para meu braço esquerdo. Ali a Marca Negra queimava mais do que nunca. Aquilo pareceu lhe dar a coragem tão tipicamente Grifinória.

Você não me respondeu. Apenas continuou com seu olhar supostamente desafiador, banhado por fanatismo à sua causa. Minha causa, a partir daquele momento. Senti meu corpo fraquejar.

Não queria mostrar aquilo para uma sangue-ruim. Tinha que agüentar firme pelo tempo que fosse preciso; parecia prestes a dizer qualquer feitiço fatal. Teria sido melhor, Hermione. Teria evitado algumas coisas.

"Vai me matar, Granger? Matar uma inocente que não lhe fez nada?".

"Você não é inocente, Parkinson", finalmente resolveu responder, sua voz falhando pateticamente. Por um momento, permiti-me ficar surpresa por você ainda lembrar-se do meu sobrenome. "É uma seguidora de Voldemort. E se você está aqui a mando dele...".

"Se eu estivesse, você não estaria falando comigo nesse instante. Deve ter ouvido que ninguém dura muito tempo diante de um Comensal da Morte, não?", retruquei, buscando com os olhos algo que pudesse me servir de apoio. "E eu não acho que alguém como você seja capaz de matar", continuei.

Atrás de você, havia um lençol que servia de porta, antecedendo o local onde estava os seus pacientes. Um deles gritou.

"Uma medi-bruxa, interessante...". Desisti do apoio e dei um passo para frente. Você recuou, ainda com a varinha bem apontada para o meu peito. "Seu dever é salvar vidas, e não tirá-las. Que paradoxo doloroso!", comentei, e ao mesmo tempo seus olhos crisparam de ódio.

Era um péssimo lugar. Uma cabana frágil, quase destruída pela chuva. O vento certamente levaria tudo em pouco tempo. Mas ainda assim, era o seu local de trabalho, para onde os feriados nos campos de batalha ao redor eram mandados.

Era uma Guerra, e aquilo era o bastante.

O paciente gritou novamente. Você não mexeu um músculo.

"Seu paciente", eu informei, com toda a minha calma. Senti dor e fechei meus olhos por um breve segundo, da maneira mais forte que eu pude.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Parkinson?".

"Não é para destruir esse lixo que serve de hospital, certamente", eu disse prontamente. "Deveria ser óbvio. Pelo menos para você, que costumava ser a maldita nerd, em Hogwarts".

"Pare de gracinhas, Parkinson. Você não está em posição disso", você cortou. Não me lembrava de ter visto tanta seriedade, em outra ocasião. Em nossas brigas estúpidas e típicas, de Sonserinos contra Grifinórios, você sempre preferira manter-se distante.

E ainda assim, o que você dissera era completa verdade. Eu estava desperdiçando minhas poucas energias com palavras desnecessárias. Nem ao menos eu sabia o motivo; talvez medo. Aquela era minha maldita decisão final. Estava prestes a contrariar tudo aquilo que sempre fora meus princípios. Meus e da minha família. Porque eu não acreditava mais neles.

Não era simples admitir aquilo.

Eu não tinha escolha.

"Não quer arriscar um palpite?".

"Parkinson...".

Seu tom de voz era impessoal. Forçado. Você também estava com medo. Com medo do que teria que fazer, caso eu não lhe respondesse. E havia intensidade no medo. Havia muita coisa nele. Havia respostas. Transparência.

Você era frágil. Eu, mais ainda.

"Sou uma traidora do meu sangue, Granger", eu disse, depois de algum tempo. O mundo começava a girar em meus olhos, incomodamente. "Estou em busca de rendição para os meus pecados, se você quiser uma visão romantizada".

Seu olhar me perfurou por algum tempo. O maldito paciente gritou novamente e eu me perguntei se você havia ficado surda para eles.

"Eu não acredito em você", disse, por fim.

Nada que fosse surpreendente. Eu dei de ombros.

"É para isso que serve o Veritaserum, não? E seu paciente está morrendo".

Após dizer isso, eu apenas me lembro de fraquejar completamente, tentando buscar alguma sustentação. O ar faltou-me no momento em que caí no chão. Depois, só uma reconfortante escuridão.

**Continua...**

---

¹ - "I see you, you see me", The Magic Numbers


	2. Dança de fogo e gelo

**Cristais de Gelo  
Por Ferfa **

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter é propriedade exclusiva de J. K. Rowling. Esta é apenas uma fanfic com fins de divertimento, e não comercial.  
**Spoilers: **primeiro ao **sexto** livro  
**Shipper: **Pansy Parkinson x Hermione Granger  
**Classificação:** T  
**Aviso: **femmeslash (garota/garota). Não gosta, não leia.  
**Sinopse: **Ilusões são belos cristais de gelo, que duram tempo o suficiente para você admirá-las, querê-las, amá-las, e que desaparecem sem deixar vestígios, em sua infinita transparência. E elas são tudo o que eu tenho, agora.

**Capítulo um**  
Dança de fogo e gelo

Minha próxima lembrança é o barulho de chuva, que caía continuamente. Nunca fui amante da chuva, ou uma cúmplice dela. Mas você sim.

Quando abri os olhos, estava em uma de suas macas, sem ninguém por perto. Minha cabeça doía horrivelmente e quase se dividiu em duas partes, quando me forcei a sentar. Alguns outros pacientes estavam ali, todos parecendo pálidos e com pelo menos metade do corpo quebrado. Desejei que eu não fosse responsável pelo estado de nenhum deles.

Encostei meus pés no chão, com desconfiança em mim mesma. Percebi que agora eu estava inteiramente seca e usando uma camisola fina de algodão, aquecida por meio de magia. Interessante, no mínimo.

Dei alguns passos, tentando manter-me firme. Você parecia ter feito um bom trabalho.

Alguns pacientes me olharam enquanto eu caminhava até o pano. Puxei-o, para encontrar-lhe na mesma cadeira em que estava, quando eu cheguei ali. Parecia escrever freneticamente em um pergaminho e não parecia ter notado a minha presença.

"Para quem você está escrevendo?", perguntei, com um "quê" de deboche em minha voz.

O pulo de susto que você deu chegou a ser cômico. O pergaminho escorregou no chão, junto com o tinteiro, que se estraçalhou, manchando tudo de preto. Eu ergui uma de minhas sobrancelhas em sinal de espanto, enquanto você, novamente, me apontava a varinha.

"Voltamos a isso?", eu disse, com tédio.

"Parkinson, não aja como se estivesse tudo bem", você ralhou. "Não aja como se isso tudo não fosse minimamente bizarro. Você não me convenceu de nada, ainda. Duvido muito que alguém como você possa simplesmente... deixar Voldemort".

"Alguém como eu?", repeti. Senti uma breve tontura. "Granger, eu andei por uma semana correndo o risco de ser morta, até encontrar qualquer porcaria de bases da sua querida Ordem. É complicado entender que eu deixei os Comensais? Que eu não quero mais essa Marca no meu braço? Que eu quero que Voldemort e a obsessão por matar gente como você vá à merda?", eu falei, aumentando um pouco meu tom de voz.

"Por quê? Por que você sabe que Voldemort irá perder? Por que você não quer ir para Azkaban? É isso?".

Você era idiota.

Quatro anos. Esse era o tempo que separava Hermione Granger, a droga de Grinfinória certinha, daquela medi-bruxa agora na minha frente. Costumavam falar muito de você, os Comensais. Ameaças de morte, palavras de ódio. Você salvava aqueles que eles – ou nós – queriam matar.

Eu sentia raiva, quatro anos atrás. Eu não sentia nada, naquele momento.

"Falemos a verdade, Granger. Está bem claro para que lado essa Guerra está pendendo, e certamente não é para o seu. Voldemort tem mais poder do que nunca e seu amado Potter é apenas um palhaço no meio de tudo isso. Desde a morte de Dumbledore, vocês estão perdidos. E eu não preciso de proteção dos outros para me safar da cadeia, muito obrigada", conclui com sarcasmo.

Não houve resposta, porque eu estava certa.

"Eu não tenho mais nada que me mantenha com os Comensais. Eu não acredito mais que valha a pena matar por caprichos de alguém que mal tem rosto. Ah, sim, Granger, os Sonserinos também têm sentimentos. Não somos um bando de sanguinários que não se importam com quantas vidas têm nas mãos. Meus pais estão mortos. Draco está morto. De um jeito ou de outro, eu logo vou estar, também".

Se alguém me perguntasse do porquê de tantas palavras, eu não saberia responder. Nunca falei muito sobre mim mesma; esse é um dos mecanismos de defesa que minha família me ensinou. Estava falando para você, até então uma completa estranha, mais do que eu dissera para qualquer outro.

Talvez você devesse sentir-se honrada.

E então você guardou a varinha no bolso, desviando seu olhar de mim. Respirou profunda e longamente, encarando o chão por algum tempo, como se nele encontrasse todas as respostas que você queria.

Grifinórios podem ser surpreendentes.

"Você está bem?".

"Você acredita em mim?".

"Eu perguntei se você está...".

"E eu perguntei se você acredita em mim", interrompi. Novamente aquela tontura idiota. Corri os olhos pela pequena sala improvisada, uma espécie de hall naquela tenda, procurando por uma cadeira. Havia uma no canto. Caminhei até lá e sentei-me. "Sem a Poção da Verdade, ou coisa assim".

"Era isso que você queria, não é? Que eu lhe desse crédito", foi sua resposta, ainda sem olhar para mim. Como se estivesse com vergonha de si mesmo, por estar fazendo aquilo. Como se você se odiasse por não ter me matado, quando teve a oportunidade.

Grifinórios podem ser incrivelmente idiotas.

Acreditando em qualquer um, tendo fé de que todos podem mudar e tornarem-se uma pessoa melhor. Talvez esse seja o grande diferencial entre nós: você foi ensinada a ter fé, eu fui ensinada a desconfiar de qualquer coisa que possa pensar.

Para minha sorte, nem todos eram iguais.

"Então você acredita em mim", sintetizei, com um tom superior em minha voz. Naquele momento, lembrei-me de Draco. Ele queria ter feito a mesma coisa que eu fazia, naquele instante. Ele queria que acreditassem nele.

Morreu antes que pudesse provar que mudara. Nos meus braços. Não era uma lembrança que eu gostaria de ter, naquele momento.

"Como você se sente?", você insistiu, pela terceira vez.

"Um lixo".

"Você está doente, Parkinson. Com fraqueza e vomitando sangue. Precisa se cuidar. Você vai ficar aqui por um tempo", sentenciou, não me deixando escolha senão olhar surpresa para você.

Seu tom era profissional e, ainda assim, com uma maldita doçura. Me tratando apenas como um ser humano. Havia muito tempo que ninguém fazia isso. Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça e dei de ombros.

"Espero que não te acusem de ser cúmplice de uma Comensal", eu disse, algum tempo depois.

"Você não é uma Comensal".

Grifinórios podem ser reconfortantes.

Eu sorri. Com sinceridade.

Acompanhei com o olhar seus movimentos seguintes. Você se levantou e caminhou até a entrada da tenda, abrindo a porta improvisada. E ali ficou, por um longo período, ainda observando a chuva que não parecia disposta a parar, sendo molhada pelos pingos que o vento forte trazia.

Se ainda fôssemos crianças, meu orgulho de puro-sangue estaria acima de qualquer coisa. Eu nunca deixaria uma nascida trouxa cuidar de mim, ou, pelo menos parcialmente, confiar em uma. Eu teria nojo de ouvir sua voz, do toque suave de suas mãos em minha testa para checar a temperatura, de qualquer coisa relacionada a você.

Mas nós não éramos mais crianças. Estávamos no meio de uma Guerra, onde havia pouco no que acreditar e no que se apegar. No meu caso, não havia nada. Eu perdera tudo. E acabara em um maldito posto de atendimento improvisado, no meio do nada, onde você viera por livre e espontânea vontade, apenas com seu desejo Grifinório de salvar o máximo possível de vidas.

Era ridículo.

Fui obrigada a passar dias inteiros deitada. Você se preocupava comigo, do mesmo jeito que se preocupava com todos os que estavam ali. Todos dependendo de você. E parecia que nunca houvera a desconfiança. Você acreditava em mim, plenamente. Acreditava na bondade das pessoas.

E eu encarava a Marca Negra em meu braço toda a vez que ela queimava, pensando quanto tempo iria durar até que Voldemort, ou um de seus capangas, aparecesse para matar a traidora. Não havia ilusões quanto a isso.

Eu a tocava e sentia minha pele queimar. Fechava os olhos, tentando controlar a dor. Esperando que você estivesse por perto para me dizer qualquer palavra de conforto. Você não estava ali.

Um paciente acabara de chegar, praticamente morto. Com horror, você percebeu que era Ginny Weasley. A caçula da linhagem dos coelhos costumava ser sua amiga, como toda a família.

Eu me sentei na maca.

As lágrimas corriam livres em seu rosto. Suas mãos tremiam de leve. A garota parecia não respirar mais; talvez estivesse viva. De onde eu estava, pude perceber a palidez da pele, os cabelos ruivos coberto de sangue. Você soluçou. Estava chocada.

Para mim, aquela não era nenhuma novidade. Mas eu não poderia deixar alguém ser tão estúpido do jeito que você estava sendo. Era uma Weasley, mas aquilo não era muito importante, no momento.

Eu me levantei como pude, caminhando até onde você estava. A Weasley gemia de dor, murmurando incoerências ligadas a Potter, manchando os lençóis brancos com seu próprio sangue.

"Faça alguma coisa, Granger", eu disse, seriamente.

Você se assustou, parecendo acordar do transe. Não ralhou comigo por estar em pé. Apenas enxugou as lágrimas, concordando com a cabeça e sacando a varinha. Murmurou alguns feitiços de emergência, para fechar as feridas. Eu cruzei os braços.

Muitas coisas estavam diferentes do que deveriam.

A Weasley gritou. O som pareceu-me uma lâmina. E, logo em seguida, ela perdeu os sentidos. E, então, você fraquejou novamente, apoiando-se de qualquer maneira na maca onde ela estava, respirando pesadamente.

"Ginny...", murmurou. "Ginny, você não pode morrer. Resista... Por Harry...".

Por Salazar, era tão patético!

Você não parecia a mesma de uma semana atrás. Antes, você conseguia, pelo menos um pouco, esconder seu medo. Mas naquele momento, você estava completamente frágil. Quebrada ali, diante de mim.

Em outros tempos, eu riria de você. Anotaria aquele dia, para depois descobrir alguma forma de te humilhar. Uma estupidez sem fim. Naquele tempo, eu tive vontade de dizer o quanto você estava sendo ridícula.

E, de repente, foi como se nada tivesse acontecido. Você era novamente a eficiente medi-bruxa, mandando-me voltar para a cama, isolando-se magicamente para poder cuidar da Weasel dignamente.

Foi quando eu comecei a achar que nunca conseguiria compreender como sua mente funcionava. E foi, também, o começo da minha maldição.

Piorou quando a garota não resistiu. Ginny Weasley simplesmente morreu e você não pôde fazer muito. Eu quase podia compartilhar seu sentimento de impotência, de inutilidade. Talvez nós não fôssemos assim, tão diferentes. Você escorregou ao lado do corpo dela, chorando, culpando-se, sem perceber que eu a observava com toda a minha atenção.

A morte me era tão comum que eu me sentia anestesiada a ela. Nisso éramos exatos opostos.

Seus lábios tremiam. Você os mordeu com força, como se dissesse para si mesma que não poderia. Precisava controlar-se. Precisava continuar. Eu podia ver o corpo da Weasel, de onde eu estava. Em sua face pálida como neve.

A chuva, que antes parecera finalmente estar dando trégua, voltou com força total. Um raio cruzou o céu, em seu som absurdamente alto. Àquela altura, eu estava praticamente curada e sentia-me bem o suficiente para desrespeitar suas ordens médicas.

Não me pergunte meu motivo; fui um impulso, apenas isso. Talvez gratidão, por você não ter me matado; porque eu nunca quis morrer, sinceramente. O que restava do meu antigo orgulho Sonserino me impedia disso. Mas eu me levantei, como no dia em que a garota tinha chegado aqui e caminhei até você, sem saber direito como agir. Nunca fui especialista em consolos, pois nunca os recebi.

Me ajoelhei ao seu lado, encostando de leve em seu ombro.

"Eu sinto muito, Granger", acabei dizendo. Mesmo que fosse apenas uma mentira e que aquilo não me afetasse em nada.

"Foi... foi minha culpa... eu...", você soluçou, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Quebrada. Completamente. Perguntei-me como alguém poderia ser tão frágil. Tão digno de pena, como você era, naquele instante.

"Não foi. E você sabe disso", retruquei.

A maldição que começava em meu sangue agiu. Tomei você em meus braços, antes que pudesse me controlar. Provavelmente você nem ao menos sabia o que estava acontecendo, enquanto era confortada em meu abraço.

Eu sentia o calor do seu corpo no meu. E aquilo era maravilhoso. Eu não sentia nojo, por você ser uma sangue-ruim. Eu não sentia raiva, por você ser terrivelmente perfeita em tudo o que fazia, quando estávamos na escola. Eu me sentia alegre, porque você estava ali. Egoísmo? Sim. Mas eu nunca me importei com isso.

---

"Para quem você está escrevendo?", perguntei, me sentando ao seu lado. Você tinha dormido por algum tempo, tentando recuperar seu estado emocional. Ainda estava péssima, com os olhos vermelhos e o rosto inchado.

"Ron".

O irmão da falecida. Eu me lembrava bem dele. Sempre ao lado de Potter e do seu, com a pobreza de sua família estampada em cada um dos seus atos. Conseguindo, de um jeito ou de outro, brigar com Draco e sempre buscando vencê-lo. Maldito.

"Vocês têm um caso?", perguntei novamente, sem real interesse.

"Somos noivos. Vamos nos casar quando tudo isso terminar", você me respondeu, parecendo sorrir fracamente para o pergaminho onde escrevia, antes que uma nova lágrima surgisse em seus olhos castanhos.

Aquela era a primeira conversa que tínhamos. Além de paciente e medi-bruxa. Era bizarro.

Em sua voz havia um pouco de esperança. Senti pena de você, de novo. E tive que controlar-me para não dizer "Isso é, se ele voltar", que acabou preso em minha garganta porque eu sabia que a frase lhe faria em pedaços.

Sim, eu estava me importando com você. E eu não fazia a mínima idéia desde quando aquilo acontecia. Só sabia que não era natural.

"Ele está com Potty?".

Sua hesitação, pela primeira vez. Você não estava convencida de que era certa me dizer, o que quer que fosse. Talvez estivesse se lembrando de quem eu era e de onde eu vinha, com aquela desconfiança que eu já estava me acostumando. Mais algumas linhas foram escritas no pergaminho, em completo silêncio da sua parte, antes que você resolvesse falar.

"Estão em busca dos Horcruxes. Há pelo menos um ano que eu mal recebo notícias dele e de Harry. Eu... eu vivo preocupada. E com esperança de que tudo termine logo. Queria estar com eles, mas decidimos que era melhor eu ficar em algum ponto médico. Seria de ajuda maior".

Eu não fazia a mínima idéia do motivo de você ter-me dito aquilo; quem sabe estava, finalmente, ganhando confiança em mim. E não era importante. Aquela era a causa pela qual eu lutava, agora.

"Estou torcendo por eles", declarei, esperando que meu tom não deixasse transpassar falsidade.

Você me encarou estranhamente, por alguns segundos, antes de soltar um quase riso, abafado com um soluço, logo em seguida. Concentrou-se no pergaminho, até encher completamente o espaço.

"É um pouco triste", declarou, encarando todas suas recentes palavras. "Quero dizer, as cartas. Eu escrevo linhas e linhas para Ron, contando sobre tudo. E o máximo que ele me responde – quando responde – são duas ou três linhas".

"Acho que a preocupação do Weasel no momento não é exatamente cartas, Granger. Deve ser algo em torno de salvar a pele dele e voltar para você", retruquei. Podia jurar que você corara um pouco.

"Eu... Eu tenho medo que ele surte, ou algo assim, com a... a notícia sobre Ginny", você confessou, em seguida. Dobrou o pergaminho e colocou-o em um envelope que já estava preparado, na mesa. "Mas eu não posso fazer nada sobre isso, não é?".

Dei de ombros, observando seus movimentos. Era interessante observar você. Os passos curtos e delicados, o movimento leve das mãos, a respiração suave. Não diga que foi minha culpa. Ela é sua, em grande parte. Se você fosse apenas uma maldita de sangue impuro, eu não teria me sentido ridiculamente hipnotizada por você. A culpa é sua, Hermione. Completamente sua e de seu maldito jeito.

Você – mais uma vez – chorou diante do corpo da Weasley, tocando os cabelos ruivos dela e murmurando alguma coisa. Cruzei meus braços e permaneci onde eu estava, enquanto você cobria o corpo com um lençol e o fazia levitar. A garota foi enterrada no pequeno cemitério improvisado, com apenas você.

Naquele dia, você tremia enquanto cuidava dos outros pacientes. Apenas três, além de mim, continuavam ali. Um havia perdido as duas pernas, outro a fala e o terceiro, a sanidade. Você cuidava de todos sempre tentando manter um sorriso, fazendo feitiços que eu nem ao menos imaginaria que poderiam existir.

Quanto a mim, eu estava estranhando. A Marca passara a queimar com menos freqüência e parecia mais fraca, mas eu não queria me causar falsas esperanças. Nenhum Comensal viera – e eu sabia que, qualquer fosse o traidor, ele sempre acabava morto.

Fumei um cigarro. Você olhava a chuva.

"Escrevi para Remus", você disse. Era a primeira palavra sua que eu ouvia desde o "enterro". A noite já caíra havia algum tempo. Estava parada ao lado da minha cama.

"Quem?".

"Remus. Lupin. Ele foi seu professor no terceiro ano, lembra?".

Fechei os olhos por alguns momentos, tentando me lembrar. Nunca tive uma memória excepcional.

"O lobisomem?", falei, por fim, completamente incrédula. Eu acreditava, sinceramente, que ele estava morto havia um bom tempo. Greyback havia dito, certa vez, que acabaria com ele pessoalmente. E não deixaria pedaços do corpo o suficiente para identificá-lo.

"Não o chame desse jeito, Parkinson, como se isso fosse uma praga. Remus tem tomado conta da Ordem, junto com a profª. McGonagall, desde que... Dumbledore morreu", você me explicou. "Quando descobrimos que Snape nunca deixara de ser um Comensal, foram os dois que conseguiram organizar, por menos que seja, a Ordem novamente. As coisas estariam piores se não fosse por ele".

"Eu posso imaginar", eu falei, com sarcasmo.

"De qualquer forma,", você continuou, ignorando minhas palavras. "ele disse que você é muito bem vinda". E eu podia jurar que havia um sorriso escondido em seu rosto. Que tocante!

O lobisomem estava me aceitando oficialmente. Realmente, tocante.

Você me obrigou a beber mais um cálice de uma poção absolutamente intragável, a começar pela aparência gosmenta, dizendo que faria bem para a minha saúde. Tossi e amaldiçoei, como sempre, todas as gerações de Granger que eu poderia imaginar, enquanto sua mão pousava no meu ombro, solidária.

"Agora me estenda o braço. Vou tirar um pouco de sangue para um exame", instruiu em seguida, tirando o cálice das minhas mãos.

Sem pensar, estendi o braço esquerdo.

O cálice caiu no chão, o vidro espatifando-se imediatamente. Você levou ambas mãos à boca, como se quisesse impedir-se de gritar, enquanto novas lágrimas formavam-se em seus olhos. E eu olhei para onde você olhava.

A Marca Negra, é claro.

E ela estava mais fraca do que nunca. Naquele mesmo dia, ao amanhecer, ela parecia mil vezes mais forte. Agora era apenas uma sombra, de contornos leves, praticamente desaparecida. Nós duas sabíamos bem o que aquilo significava.

"Oh, meu Deus...".

De alguma maneira que eu não podia entender, Voldemort estava perdendo. Estava morrendo. Potter não havia sido tão inútil e parecia estar finalmente fazendo o que todos esperavam dele. Era uma idéia difícil de ser assimilada. No começo, achei que logo pararia. Não que eu estivesse torcendo por meu antigo Mestre, mas nunca fui idiota o suficiente para desmerecer o poder dele.

Nunca me senti mais feliz por estar completamente errada.

"Parkinson, isso significa que...".

Concordei brevemente com a cabeça. Então, você sorriu. E me abraçou.

Nunca lhe perguntei o motivo. Talvez tenha sido apenas um impulso, como antes acontecera comigo. Eu podia quase sentir a felicidade que vinha de você. Talvez você estivesse esperando a mesma demonstração de felicidade, da minha parte. Incrível a sua capacidade de esquecer-se completamente qual sobrenome eu carregava e tudo que eu havia sido. Você me abraçava por espontânea vontade, porque era apenas uma maldita Grifinória, no final das contas. Eu te odiava por isso.

E, mesmo assim, envolvei meus braços em você e puxei seu corpo para perto. A conhecida sensação. Eu me sentia como uma garota de quatorze anos que era levada por Draco a um baile. Como naquele dia, eu demonstrava indiferença, ao mesmo tempo em que meu coração estava completamente disparado.

"Eles estão conseguindo, Parkinson", você disse, com a cabeça encostada em meu ombro. Cogitei a hipótese da insanidade finalmente ter lhe atingido, o que, convenhamos, era uma hipótese bem plausível, que explicaria algumas coisas. "Se ao menos Ginny tivesse resistido um pouco mais...".

"Shh", eu murmurei. Você estava feliz. E eu queria que assim continuasse. "A Weasel fez o que pôde. Não é sempre que temos o que queremos, não é? Isso vai acabar logo". A maldição corria em meu sangue, mais rápida do que nunca. Começando a me consumir. A me fazer não ter forças para lutar contra ela.

A Guerra parecia estar prestes a terminar. Naquele momento, eu entendi que, além da paz que o Mundo Bruxo alcançaria, eu deixaria de ver você todos os dias. Provavelmente você seguiria sua vida com o Weasley. Se casariam, teriam maravilhosos duzentos filhos ruivos e viveriam felizes para sempre. Aquilo era o absoluto, o certo, e eu não conseguia compreender completamente o motivo de estar odiando o fato. Do ciúme que parecia surgir.

Era como se eu estivesse dividindo você com outro; eu odiava dividir. Mas, para início de conversa, você nem ao menos era minha – e nunca deveria ser. Pensei que, talvez, a insanidade estivesse me atingindo, e esse foi o motivo de empurrar você, não exatamente com delicadeza.

Seu olhar de confusão, por alguns minutos, me deixou ainda pior. Para minha sorte, você recuperou-se rápido e pareceu ter a mesma opinião sobre aquilo: era insano. Parte do assunto resolvido, ótimo. Você corou um pouco, baixou os olhos e se afastou, esquecendo suas obrigações como medi-bruxa. Não disse mais nenhuma palavra, indo até seu quarto. Por dois dias, eu não ouvi nada saindo da sua boca. O que me deixava preocupada.

Você estava fugindo. E isso era algo óbvio. Eu precisava saber o motivo.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**N.A.: **obrigada pelos comentários **j.j **(que bom que você gostou do começo da fanfic!), **Rk-chan **(acho que eu não deixei a Pansy muito santa e a Hermione muito cruel... E eu considero a Pansy melhor companhia do que o Ron XD) e **tainara black **(oie, flor! eu ia postar em uma semana, mas como estou sem computador as coisas andam complicadas... mas, de qualquer forma, ai está ele. E logo vem o próximo XD).


	3. Pêndulo de verdades e mentiras

**Cristais de Gelo  
Por Ferfa **

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter é propriedade exclusiva de J. K. Rowling. Esta é apenas uma fanfic com fins de divertimento, e não comercial.  
**Spoilers: **primeiro ao **sexto** livro  
**Shipper: **Pansy Parkinson x Hermione Granger  
**Classificação:** T  
**Aviso: **femmeslash (garota/garota). Não gosta, não leia.  
**Sinopse: **Ilusões são belos cristais de gelo, que duram tempo o suficiente para você admirá-las, querê-las, amá-las, e que desaparecem sem deixar vestígios, em sua infinita transparência. E elas são tudo o que eu tenho, agora.

**Capítulo dois**  
Pêndulo de verdades e mentiras

Encontrei, após os dois dias, um pergaminho no chão. Parcialmente rasgado. Os pacientes dormiam com tranqüilidade e o dia amanhecia. Não encontrei você em lugar nenhum. Com curiosidade, peguei o pergaminho. Mal pude acreditar no que estava escrito. "Por que você a deixou ir? Estou voltando para casa. Harry vai matá-lo". E apenas isso. Nenhuma assinatura ou palavra de carinho. Ron Weasley era um filho da puta e eu o odiei mais do que nunca.

Antes que pudesse entender o que estava fazendo, sai correndo. Era a primeira vez desde que eu chegara ali – cerca de um mês – que eu saía daquela tenda, para o mundo exterior. Estávamos em uma espécie de floresta, parecendo não conhecer, ainda, a civilização. Naquele momento, tudo estava em silêncio. Meu coração batia fortemente. Se você deixara os pacientes sozinhos, deveria haver um bom motivo para isso.

"Granger?", gritei, para o nada.

Não era prudente gritar, ali. Que se fudesse a prudência. Eu precisava ver você. Não que acreditasse que você iria se matar, ou algo assim. Mas eu podia imaginar como você se sentia; ainda pior do que quando vira a garota morrer. Qualquer um estaria, se seu noivo fosse uma lesma que só servisse para falar besteiras.

A chuva, para minha sorte, finalmente parecia ter parado por completo. Chamei seu nome por algumas vezes. As árvores começavam a ficar mais densas; eu caía a cada passo que dava, sujando minhas vestes de hospital com terra. Eu não me importava. Eu precisa de você. Para dizer qualquer frase Grifinória, para ver suas lágrimas, que pareciam mais constantes do que nunca. Qualquer coisa.

Quando finalmente te achei, você não chorava. Estava sentada embaixo de uma árvore, que julguei ser uma macieira, pelos frutos caídos ao seu redor. Com as pernas dobradas e o olhar fixo em algum ponto. Parecia mais uma ilusão do que realidade.

Caí de joelhos na sua frente, encarando seus olhos e sentindo um alívio maior do que eu podia imaginar. Ali estava, a maldita sangue-ruim. E isso nunca me fizera tão feliz. Você estava bem, e isso era o importante.

Seus olhos encararam os meus de forma estranha.

"Parkinson, você não deveria sair de lá", você disse, em tom impessoal. Por Salazar, você estava um lixo. Perguntei-me desde quando estava ali, sentada, culpando-se por algo que não era sua culpa, por conta de um idiota.

Frágil.

Puxei você para mais perto de mim, envolvendo seu corpo de forma possessiva, como se quisesse lhe proteger do Weasley; de qualquer outro mal que pudesse lhe atingir. Não houve resistência, nem retorno. Seu corpo estava gélido, duro. O sol estava ainda nascendo. Uma maçã caiu da árvore, ao nosso lado. Eu apenas segurei você, sentindo o cheiro suave de seus cabelos castanhos.

Deitei na terra, com você por cima do meu corpo. Eu estava tentando, desesperadamente, lhe oferecer proteção. Eu não era um porto seguro, a certeza, o constante. Mas você deixou-se ficar em meus braços.

"Vai ficar tudo bem", eu sussurrei.

Mesmo que fosse mentira.

Você concordou levemente, fechando os olhos. Completamente entregue. Passei de leve minha mão em seu cabelo, em um movimento contínuo. Eu costumava fazer aquilo com Draco. Pela primeira vez, senti vontade de chorar por ele. Eu nunca me permitiria isso.

---

"Maçã?", eu ofereci, com certa ironia, me levantando depois de muito tempo. Espreguicei-me longamente, sentindo meu corpo inteiro doer. Não que eu estivesse reclamando. O sol agora estava um pouco mais forte, como há dias não acontecia e eu me sentia maravilhosamente aquecida. Você acabara de sentar-se, novamente encostada à árvore, parecendo envergonhada com algo que eu não poderia nem ao menos imaginar.

"Parkinson...", você começou, parecendo incrivelmente interessada em seus próprios pés. Ridículo. "... obrigada por tudo".

Eu nunca admitiria, mas naquele momento meu coração disparou novamente, completamente fora do compasso normal. Eu era uma mulher de vinte anos e permitir que aquilo acontecesse era humilhante, mas não havia como evitar. Mais uma vez, a culpa era inteiramente sua.

"Não seja idiota, Granger", acabei dizendo, depois de algum tempo em que media minhas palavras. "Eu não fiz nada, se você quer saber. Agora, acho melhor voltarmos – se é que eu vou conseguir achar o caminho de volta – antes que os pacientes tenham um troço, ou algo do tipo".

Estendi minha mão e você a pegou, levantando-se em um impulso. Sua temperatura parecia estar normal, para minha sorte. E você sorria, concordando com a cabeça. Caminhamos por pelo menos vinte minutos, em um silêncio agradável.

Não havia nada destruído, e na tenda parecia estar tudo certo. Ainda bem. Eu não precisava ver você em outro surto. Sentei-me na primeira cadeira que vi, cruzando as pernas e pegando um cigarro. Você me censurou com um rápido olhar, antes de entrar na "área dos pacientes". Demorou mais de uma hora para você voltar e sentar-se na minha frente, arrumando o cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo.

Você pegou o pergaminho que estava no chão, olhou-o por algum tempo e rasgou-o em pedaços. "Boa menina", eu não pude evitar pensar, com um pequeno sorriso em meus lábios, totalmente contra minha vontade. Esperei você dizer alguma coisa.

Mas você não disse.

"Não leve a sério tudo o que o Weasley fala, Granger. Não deve ter sido fácil para ele saber que a caçula morreu. Pelo menos está acabando", eu disse. Eu não deveria estar tentando defender aquele aspirante a ser humano, mas eu o fazia. Por você. Porque você o amava e precisava ouvir aquilo. Chega a ser engraçado, não?

"Está acabando...", você repetiu, parecendo distante.

Acabou depois de alguns dias. Tive certeza no momento em que vi meu braço. A Marca estava completamente desaparecida, sinal de que, dessa vez, Voldemort se fora para sempre. Era difícil acreditar naquilo, mas o maldito Potter conseguira. E eu ainda estava viva. Os tempos seguintes seriam o de caça aos Comensais e eu pensava nas chances do Ministério me prender. Eram grandes; pouca gente acreditaria que pessoas como eu poderiam mudar. Diriam absurdos; eu não teria forças o suficiente para retrucar. Belo final.

Seu Weasley chegou em um dia que ventava um pouco, causando baixa na temperatura, mesmo com o sol que mantinha-se firme. Ele parecia não ter percebido minha presença perto de você. Tinha uma cicatriz profunda no rosto, o cabelo ruivo atingia os ombros e ele estava mais alto do que eu costumava lembrar. Você parou diante dele, sem saber o que dizer. Seu coração estava, com certeza, disparado e alegre. Ele te encarou, sem dizer muita coisa. Qualquer um sentir-se-ia constrangido em testemunhar uma cena, teoricamente, íntima, como aquela. Eu não estava.

"Ron...", você murmurou, com lágrimas de felicidade brotando em seus olhos. Parecia ter esquecido a estupidez dele, o modo como ele agira como um trasgo. Ele manteve-se sério, olhando em seus olhos, sem mexer-se. "Me desculpe, Ron...", você pediu, então abraçou-o, permitindo que as lágrimas rolassem à vontade.

Demorou algum tempo para ele retribuir o gesto. Eu certamente teria o matado, se ele não fizesse. Se ele ousasse quebrar você, novamente.

"Está tudo bem, Mione...", ouvi-o dizer, perto de seu ouvido. Algo mexeu-se incomodamente dentro de mim. O conhecido ciúme, que eu não deveria sentir. "Eu... eu sei que não foi sua culpa... E... e... eu tenho que me desculpar por... aquilo...".

Ele ergueu seu rosto e seus lábios se colaram. Com tanta cumplicidade que deixou-me enjoada. Não era uma cena agradável de ver, certamente. Controlei-me do jeito que pude, pois sabia que o que eu sentia era errado. Minha maldição. Eu ainda não havia aprendido a lidar com ela. E era horrível vê-la me consumindo, sem poder fazer nada para combatê-la, enquanto o beijo misturava-se com suas lágrimas. Achei que ficaria louca.

Eu simplesmente tive que fazer aquilo. Para meu próprio bem.

"Então você conseguiu, Weasel", eu disse, com a voz carregada de deboche, interrompendo o beijo. Ele afastou-se de você, assustado e confuso, até perceber quem eu era. Imediatamente apontou-me a varinha, seus olhos cerrados em ódio. Ele era ainda mais digno de pena.

"Mione, o que ela...?".

"Ron, está tudo bem", você interrompeu, tocando com delicadeza o braço dele. Eu ergui meus braços, como se indicasse o sinal da paz. De que estava completamente indefesa. Maldito, mil vezes. "Ela está do nosso lado", continuou. Ele não deu sinais de acreditar. Talvez pensasse que eu lhe lançando uma Imperius. Maldito, mais alguns milhões de vezes. Como ele ousava pensar algo assim? "Ela está do nosso lado", você repetiu, ficando entre mim e ele, a varinha agora apontada para o seu peito.

Aquilo não estava saindo como você imaginara, eu sabia. Mas eu não podia fazer nada. Seu noivo era um idiota. Você enxugou suas lágrimas de alívio, por ele estar ali, olhando-o, com certeza, com toda a sua seriedade. Eu senti orgulho de você. E vontade de te ter em meus braços novamente.

Você não parecia nem um pouco frágil, naquele momento.

"Que falta de respeito, Weasley!", exclamei falsamente, não resistindo a um sorriso torto, aprendido com os anos de convivência com Draco. "Eu estava disposta a comemorarmos juntos, mas agora...".

O olhar de desprezo dele, enquanto voltava a varinha às vestes, fez meu ódio dobrar. Nunca fui muita coisa, mas, certamente, era melhor que aquele idiota. Só não fiz nada por você, Hermione. Porque você era ainda mais idiota; o suficiente para passar o dia inteiro junto com ele.

Suas novas lágrimas – entre alegria e desespero – quando viu Potter. Ele estava acabado. Não parecia haver uma única parte de seu corpo que continuava inteiro. E ele estava fraco, em desespero. Gritou pela Weasley, aparentemente sem saber que ela estava morta, e você o olhou com piedade, abraçando-o e cuidando dele por dias seguidos.

Era o fim da Guerra. O Ministério da Magia estava ficando louco. Não existia mais a Marca Negra, para provar se alguém era ou não Comensal. Muitos haviam simplesmente sumido; a maioria, incluindo os simpatizantes, estava morta. Prendiam qualquer um minimamente suspeito. A base médica, que estava aos seus cuidados, foi desmontada e você iria receber uma medalha de serviços prestados à Comunidade.

Harry Potter tornou-se a pessoa mais amarga que eu conheci. Mais do que nunca, o mundo o amava e estavam todos a seus pés. E, mais do que nunca, ele parecia não se importar com aquilo, sempre sustentando o olhar de quem preferia estar morto, em todas as fotos suas que apareciam nos jornais.

Ele era o salvador de todos nós. Mas ninguém poderia salvá-lo.

No dia em que os Aurores apareceram para nos tirar dali, você soltou-se dos braços de Ron e olhou diretamente para mim, em um convite mudo para sairmos dali. Os olhares suspeitos que me lançavam eram irritantes, mas eu os ignorei, enquanto seguia seus passos para o campo aberto. Você andava mais à frente, olhando para o chão e com passos calmos. Eu observava cada um desses passos, quase hipnotizada, sentindo-me encantada.

Eu vestia minha habitual capa negra e fumava um cigarro, enquanto nós andávamos pela parte mais densa daquela pseudo-floresta. Comecei a perguntar-me onde você estava me levando e foi com surpresa que, depois de algum tempo, descobri que estávamos diante da mesma macieira de alguns dias atrás. Por Salazar, eu mal podia imaginar como você conseguira encontrá-la novamente.

"Maçã?", você ofereceu, roubando as minhas palavras. Eu girei os olhos, evitando sorrir. Sentia o seu nervosismo. Você conseguia ser ainda mais adolescente do que eu, o que era bastante impressionante. E ainda assim aquilo era adorável.

Sentei no chão. Você sentou-se ao meu lado, tirou o cigarro dos meus dedos e apagou-o na terra, fazendo-me soltar um resmungo, em desaprovação.

"Até os trouxas sabem o quanto isso faz mal para a saúde".

"Preocupada comigo?", perguntei, sem conseguir me controlar.

"É claro!", você exclamou imediatamente, fazendo meu coração disparar pateticamente e minha boca ficar um pouco mais seca. Você mordeu o lábio de um jeito simplesmente adorável e eu tive que controlar-me para não fazer nenhuma besteira; besteira, aliás, que andava perturbando minha mente havia algum tempo, sem parecer importar-se com o fato de que você era uma sangue-ruim e uma garota.

"Oh, certo. Sinto-me honrada, Granger", disse, com ironia, porque as coisas eram mais seguras com ela. "Acho melhor voltarmos, antes que seu noivo tenha um ataque cardíaco de preocupação, ou coisa assim".

"Eu... Eu não quero falar do Ron, agora", você retrucou, hesitante. "Ele está estranho. Eu sei que ele viu muita coisa desagradável. Que ele teve que matar muita gente e correu riscos que eu nem posso imaginar, enquanto eu apenas rezava por ele, mas mesmo assim... Está quase como Harry. As coisas vão melhorar, não?".

Impossível, simplesmente impossível você não saber o quanto aquilo era adorável. Acredite quando eu digo que me apaixonar por você – justamente você – não estava nem ao menos perto dos meus planos. Seria interessante se eu tivesse controle sobre essa maldição chamada de sentimentos. Eu não acreditava neles. E agora... Por sua culpa.

"Obrigada", você disse. Pela segunda vez. Eu fiz menção de cortá-la com alguma frase sarcástica, mais você me interrompeu. "Não, me escute, Parkinson. Obrigada por ter ficado aqui e por não ter deixado que eu te matasse. Por defender o Ron, mesmo que eu saiba que você o odeia. E que você me odeia, também. Eu... Eu costumava te odiar. Você não é, nem de longe, a mesma vaca que estudou comigo e isso me deixa feliz".

Algum tempo de silêncio, enquanto eu me perguntava se aquelas palavras eram mesmo reais. Você me achava uma vaca nos tempos de Hogwarts, e aquilo era interessante. Principalmente pela parte dos sentimentos. Senti sua mão cobrir a minha e você sorriu maravilhosamente.

"Eu não te odeio, sua idiota", declarei, por fim, aproveitando as sensações que aquele simples toque me causavam. A sua mão era ainda mais delicada que a minha. E eu estava um passo mais próxima da insanidade, convenhamos.

"Eu agradeceria se você parasse de me chamar de idiota", você disse, quase rindo. Dei de ombros. Você ainda não tinha me soltado.

Fiquei algum tempo olhando para você; com intensidade, eu sabia. Apesar de corada, você retribuía o olhar. Pensei até que ponto você amava o Weasley. Até que ponto eu podia permitir-me sonhar. E, por Salazar, eu sou uma maldita Sonserina. Não me contento apenas com sonhos e ilusões. Tenho que ter tudo o que eu quero. Eu queria você. Queria mais do que qualquer outra coisa, se isso te deixa lisonjeada.

"Muito bem", eu disse, sem poder me controlar com o seu sorriso. Aproximei meu corpo do seu, ouvindo sua respiração falhar e parar completamente. Você estava ansiosa. Toquei seu rosto levemente, acariciando a pele suave. Era maravilhoso, simplesmente maravilhoso. Eu não me importava com em sentir-me como uma garotinha idiota. Eu estava ao seu lado.

Puxei você para mais perto e seus olhos se fecharam, em expectativa. Eu podia ver sua culpa por entregar-se, seus pensamentos divididos entre mim e Weasley. É claro, os malditos escrúpulos Grinfinórios, o maldito senso de justiça e de certo e errado. Eu nunca poderia lutar contra eles. Seus lábios estavam diante de mim, a centímetros dos meus e, ainda assim, distantes.

Era uma luta perdida.

Eu não beijei você, por mais que essa fosse minha vontade. Meus lábios encontraram outra trilha e encostaram brevemente em seu pescoço, fazendo você suspirar levemente. Apenas um toque. Levantei-me depressa, afastando-me de você e deixando-lhe ali, sozinha, como nunca havia feito, antes.

"Até mais ver, Granger".

---

Teria sido melhor se esse fosse o fim. O fim do que nem havia começado; sim, teria sido melhor para mim e para você. Viver sem você seria ruim, mas não impossível. Afinal, você era apenas uma Grifinória metida à sabe-tudo que havia sobrevivido ao inferno e iria casar-se com seu maldito príncipe encantado. Eu acabaria me acostumando. O tempo pode curar tudo, me diziam. Eu acreditei. E por isso não me importei quando você aparatou ao lado dele, sem olhar para mim novamente.

No começo, os Aurores quiseram me jogar em Azkaban. Moody, o velho maluco que eu pensei já ter enfartado há muito, era um dos que mais deseja aquilo. Porque eles sabiam que eu era uma antiga servidora de Voldemort, e minha prisão contaria alguns pontos. Vantajoso para eles, não para mim. Mandei-os para o inferno, enquanto aparatava, também.

Londres estava destruída. Eu me lembrava de alguns ataques à minha cidade, onde não sobrara muita coisa. Nem para trouxas, nem para bruxos. Entre os escombros de cidade, minha antiga casa. Eu não esperava pelo contrário. Não houve sentimentalismo da minha parte, como eu sabia que haveria da sua. Estava preocupada, pois sabia que estava ferrada.

Uma boa parte da herança que meus pais haviam me deixado, até onde eu sabia, havia sido confiscada pelo Ministério, com a desculpa do dinheiro ter sido conseguido ilegalmente. Não havia mais Draco Malfoy, com quem, antigamente, eu acreditava que me casaria; eu não tinha mais expectativas de uma vida tranqüila, o suficiente para me fazer perder noites de sono, pensando no que eu faria.

Os Aurores não desistiram de mim, por um bom tempo. Sempre me perseguindo, à beira de uma prisão. Um dia, simplesmente pararam. E eu não pude deixar de acreditar que, por trás daquilo, havia você. Sua influência por ser amiga do Menino-Que-Matou-Você-Sabe-Quem. Eu poderia me virar sozinha, mas me senti agradecida. Empenhada em simplesmente te apagar na sua vida; não havia sido tão importante, afinal. Não havia sido nada.

Eu vivia em um maldito apartamento de subúrbio, o qual o dono ainda pensava que estava livre. Era vergonhoso, mas não havia muitas outras escolhas. Tentei deixar o lugar o melhor possível: pintei-o de verde, arrumei as rachaduras, coisas do tipo. Sentia falta do luxo à qual eu era acostumada. Reclamações e lamentações não ajudariam muito.

Às vezes eu tinha pesadelos com a Guerra, Draco e você.

Completamente suportável; até o dia em uma carta sua caiu em minhas mãos. Mais uma vez, nunca lhe perguntei o motivo dela. Se por saudades, por raiva, por vontade. Ali estava seu nome e eu mal podia acreditar no que via. Pela primeira vez em algum tempo, eu odiei você completamente. Por insistir.

"Parkinson,

Eu não sei onde você está, mas confio na esperteza da minha coruja e espero, sinceramente, que ela te encontre, onde quer que seja. E espero que você esteja bem, mesmo com a pressão do Ministério e o pesadelo do pós-Guerra.

Aqui está tudo certo, eu acho. A Sra. Weasley continua em estado de choque, sem comer nada e coisas assim. Ela está melhor do que o Harry. Ele vive trancado no quarto, não quer conversar com ninguém e culpa-se pela morte da Ginny. Quando os jornalistas aparecem, ele trata todos com tamanha grosseria que eu sinto-me envergonhada. E sinto raiva dele, por agir como se apenas ele estivesse sofrendo com tudo o que aconteceu. Sinto vontade de dizer a Harry que ele /ipreferiu deixar Ginny, pensando assim que iria protegê-la, ao invés de continuar ao lado dela. Agora já é tarde demais. Ele não parece querer ouvir ninguém.

Quanto a Ron, está tudo bem, eu acho. Ele está tentando desesperadamente fingir que nada aconteceu e seu assunto preferido tornou-se o nosso casamento. Eu não tenho certeza se quero pensar muito nisso. Talvez até o verão, quem sabe, nós possamos marcar a data. Isso não importa, agora.

E quanto a você? Há muito não tenho notícias suas. Depois daquele último dia, você simplesmente desapareceu e me deixou preocupada. Sei que está bem, mas espero que não se importe em me responder. Eu achava interessante as conversas que nós tínhamos; nunca achei que você seria uma boa companhia e fico feliz em estar errada. Espero que sua saúde esteja OK.

Estou trabalhando no St. Mungus e ainda existem muitos feridos de Guerra. Mal posso dormir, mas fico feliz em ser de alguma ajuda. Aqui tem uma lanchonete bastante interessante. Se você quiser aparecer aqui sexta-feira, depois das seis da tarde, seria bom.

Até mais,

H. Granger".

E, mais uma vez, estava claro para mim que você era ridícula. Aquilo era um convite tão idiota que senti vontade de rasgar a carta, incendiá-la e te mandar para o inferno quinze vezes seguidas, enquanto tentava descobrir o motivo de você ter escrito para mim. Por aquilo não era algo natural. Pensei se era pura ingenuidade ou apenas burrice, de sua parte.

E, como nós duas bem sabemos, eu não incendiei a carta. Reli-a mais algumas vezes, perguntando-me o motivo de você escrever justamente para mim tudo aquilo. Sobre a mãe Coelha, seu amiguinho desvairado e seu noivo idiota; você deveria ter uma noção de que nada daquilo era do meu interesse, e ainda assim, lá estava a carta. Eu não lhe respondi, não lhe confirmei nada.

Sexta-feira demorou a chegar. Mais do que o normal, devo acrescentar. Saí daquele prédio velho com seu pergaminho em meu bolso, usando uma roupa trouxa casual, que me faria passar despercebida na rua, fumando um cigarro. Eram quase sete horas da noite quando parei diante da loja trouxa, que escondia o hospital.

Eu nunca havia precisado ir muito até aquele lugar, talvez por sorte. O saguão amplo, as pessoas esperando uma consulta. Tudo parecia em paz. Os conhecidos olhares atravessados e as palavras murmuradas em desconfiança não poderiam faltar, é claro. Mas eu já estava acostumada com aquilo. Ignorei-os.

Subi pelas escadas até o quinto andar, onde ficava a tal lanchonete. Pateticamente, ali estava você. Destacando-se no local praticamente vazio, a não ser por uma mocinha entediada, que cuidava dos lanches. Vestindo branco e parecendo ler um folheto qualquer. Aqueles dois meses sem notícias suas, exceção de jornais, pareciam ter passado como um dia. Você continuava exatamente a mesma e isso não me surpreendia.

Seu sorriso se abriu no momento em que ergueu os olhos. Evitei olhar para você, o que poderia fazer a maldição voltar. Você me abraçou, parecendo aliviada por eu estar ali. Eu não tive nenhuma reação.

"Pensei que você não viria", foi a primeira coisa que você disse.

Dei de ombros, jogando o cigarro.

"Não tinha muita coisa para fazer. Achei que vir poderia te deixar feliz".

Você concordou, sem dizer nada. Ainda sorrindo estupidamente. O olhar estranho da atendente da lanchonete começava a me deixar com raiva. Com certeza ela estava esperando que eu tirasse o sobretudo e tivesse um surto assassino, ou algo assim. Afinal, Pansy Parkinson, a terrível Comensal, não poderia ter mudado tanto, poderia? Idiota. Se ela ao menos soubesse metade das coisas...

Mas ela não era importante, naquele momento. Apenas você era.

"Vamos sair daqui", convidei, antes que pudesse parar-me. Senti sua hesitação por alguns momentos, enquanto você olhava para o chão nervosamente. Talvez você tenha pensando que eu era algum tipo de monstro, que te atacaria na primeira oportunidade. Mas, devo lembrá-la, você começou com aquilo. Sua culpa, como sempre.

Se, alguns anos antes, alguém tivesse me dito que uma cena como aquela aconteceria, o infeliz certamente seria azarado no mesmo instante. Porque, afinal, eu estava saindo com uma sangue-ruim.

Nós caminhamos em silêncio até fora do hospital. Era uma noite calma e vazia. Havia apenas nós andando nas ruas de Londres, sem dizer muita coisa. Eu me sentia estúpida, achando você ainda mais. A cidade continuava no mesmo estado de semi-destruição, melhorando com lentidão e graças a ajuda de magia. Demorou a encontrarmos um pub minimamente descente; entramos e nos sentamos em uma mesa isolada.

Logicamente, um lugar trouxa.

Prometi a mim mesma que nunca mais entraria em um lugar daqueles, mesmo que fosse por você. O clima alegre, a música alta, casais dançando. Percebi seu olhar; você sabia que aquele era o último lugar do mundo onde eu queria estar e, ainda assim, agiu como se não soubesse. Um garçom se aproximou, sorridente e educado, perguntando se nós aceitávamos alguma qualquer coisa, como se aquilo fosse interessante.

"Um copo de whisky. Sem gelo", pedi imediatamente.

"Um suco de laranja, com açúcar".

Fingi-me surpresa e sorri debochadamente. O homem anotou e se afastou.

"Suco, Granger? Que deprimente...", comentei, tirando um cigarro do bolso e puxando o cinzeiro para perto de mim. Você não deu indícios de que aceitaria minha provocação. "Por que você está aqui, comigo?", perguntei em seguida, meu tom de voz mudando completamente e tornando-se sério.

Recebi um olhar estranho.

"Nós somos amigas, certo?", acabou dizendo.

Seria melhor seu silêncio. Você sempre teve a capacidade de dizer as coisas erradas quando não deveria. E, daquela vez, você errara terrivelmente. Pela segunda vez, senti ódio, o que não era exatamente um bom sinal. Traguei longamente, sem tirar meus olhos de você, tentando controlar minhas palavras. A preocupação em não te machucar me impedia, novamente.

"Não, Granger", disse. "Nós não somos amigas. Eu não sou amiga de ninguém. Você cuidou de mim, você aceitou meu arrependimento e nós suportamos a presença uma da outra, por um tempo. E isso não quer dizer absolutamente nada".

Eu sempre soube mentir, e nunca o fiz tão abertamente, quanto naquele momento. Salazar, eu não queria ser a droga de uma amiga sua. Eu queria você, e não sentimentalismo barato. E minhas palavras chocaram sua eterna lealdade Grifinória, você gaguejou um falso "Tudo bem, então" e calou-se. As bebidas chegaram, nós bebemos em silêncio, a música tocava, eu me sentia péssima.

Queria, realmente, saber o que você estava pensando, naquele momento. Sua mão estava pousada inocentemente em cima da mesa. Eu a cobri com a minha; você me lançou um olhar surpreso, buscando entender o que estava acontecendo. Sua ingenuidade era patética; talvez você tivesse esquecido: eu quase havia lhe beijado, há dois meses antes. E agora você estava diante de mim, surpresa.

Abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas nenhum som saiu. Melhor assim. Eu sempre preferi o silêncio às palavras. Elas são inúteis. Já estava bem claro que você não sabia usá-las. Eu não poderia arriscar novamente e deixar a maldição simplesmente sumir. Estava acostumada com ela, já havia assumido que não conseguiria matá-la tão facilmente quanto havia imaginado. O tempo não curava nada, afinal.

Acariciei sua mão de leve. Naquele momento, seu noivo era o último dos meus pensamentos. Você estava ali, diante de mim, sem reclamar dos meus atos, parecendo interessada no copo do seu suco, já no final. E foi no silêncio que eu me levantei, até ficar na sua frente. Tirei algumas notas do bolso do meu casaco e joguei-as em cima da mesa, puxando você pela mão logo em seguida. Não houve protesto. Eu estava pouco me importando para suas possíveis crises de culpa.

**Continua...**


	4. Quebra de certo e errado

**Cristais de Gelo  
Por Ferfa **

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter é propriedade exclusiva de J. K. Rowling. Esta é apenas uma fanfic com fins de divertimento, e não comercial.  
**Spoilers: **primeiro ao **sexto** livro  
**Shipper: **Pansy Parkinson x Hermione Granger  
**Classificação:** T  
**Aviso: **femmeslash (garota/garota). Não gosta, não leia.  
**Sinopse: **Ilusões são belos cristais de gelo, que duram tempo o suficiente para você admirá-las, querê-las, amá-las, e que desaparecem sem deixar vestígios, em sua infinita transparência. E elas são tudo o que eu tenho, agora.

**Capítulo três**  
Quebra de certo e errado

O ar era abafado. Você certamente estava odiando aquele clima, sem nenhum sinal de sua amada chuva. Ainda do lado de fora, era possível ouvir a música que tocava alto, no pub. Resmunguei qualquer coisa, mal-humorada, sem soltar sua mão por nenhum momento.

Eu não conseguia entender você, o que se passava em sua mente. E, também, eu não queria isso. A dúvida me era confortável; transformava você em um enigma interessante, o qual eu não queria desvendar, apenas tomar.

Caminhamos mais rápido do que antes. Eu não fazia idéia de para onde, exatamente, eu estava te levando, mas você parecia confiar em mim e não fez perguntas. Você parecia confiar em mim. Estranho, não? Poucas pessoas confiavam em um Sonserino, e ali estava você, agindo com sua coragem típica e deixando-se levar.

Uma mãe, segurando as mãos do filho, que não deveria ter mais que seis anos de idade, foi a primeira alma que nós vimos, em um bom tempo. O garoto parecia estar radiante, cantando, pulando e lambuzando-se com o sorvete que tomava. Sua mão estava completamente suja, e isso lhe causava uma felicidade que me era insuportável.

O maldito soltou a mão que lhe era segurada, quando passamos por ele, acenando estupidamente, quase deixando o sorvete cair. E a mãe nos olhou de maneira estranha, dos nossos rostos às nossas mãos coladas, puxando o pequeno para perto e se afastando rapidamente.

O menino ainda acenava para nós, sem parecer entender muita coisa.

Eu não me importei com aquilo, apenas desejando amaldiçoar aquela mulher com todos os feitiços cruéis que eu conhecia, por ser tão insuportável, mas o mesmo não pareceu acontecer com você. Soltou-se de mim e parou de andar, alguns instantes depois.

"Parkinson... O que nós estamos fazendo?", você perguntou fracamente.

"Por enquanto, nada", retruquei sarcasticamente, minha irritação ganhando proporções infinitas. Eu queria poder acreditar que não estava ouvindo as suas palavras. Não naquele momento.

"Não brinque comigo desse jeito, e não finja que não sabe do que eu estou falando!". Pensei que você teria um surto histérico, ou algo do tipo. Eu apenas esperava que você não se fizesse odiável pela terceira vez, em tão pouco tempo. "Isso... está errado...".

Sempre tive algo chamado "auto-controle". Naquele momento, eu o tinha mandado para o inferno.

"Errado, Granger?", repeti, parando de andar e virando-me para ela. A mãe e seu filho estavam quase fora de vista, do outro lado da rua. "No que exatamente sua supostamente inocente mente Grifinória está pensando? Que eu vou atacar você? Uma vez em sua vida miserável, pare de ser ridícula! A única coisa errada, nisso tudo, é você. Quem me escreveu uma maldita carta, para início de conversa? Quem resolveu contar como vai o amiguinho e a merda de noivo? Quem está querendo uma droga de joguinho? É isso? Você quer testar até a que ponto eu agüento, antes que mande tudo para o inferno? Muito bem, você está conseguindo".

"Eu pensei que você tivesse se tornado uma pessoa melhor, Parkinson. Você parecia, na Guerra. E... e eu senti sua falta. Você me apoiou quando eu precisei e isso foi bom. Isso não quer dizer que...".

"Que você me ama?".

Certas coisas não devem ser ditas. Uma espécie de regra que as protege, para que ninguém termine mal, por causa delas. Como eu disse antes, palavras são tão idiotamente desnecessárias, capazes de matar qualquer coisa diante delas. Essas palavras escaparam dos meus lábios antes que meu auto-controle fosse completamente retomado. Não me arrependi por elas, como nunca me arrependia, mas eu sabia que elas não precisavam ser ditas. Não naquele momento. Não enquanto estávamos em uma maldita rua. Não para você fazer uma expressão puramente chocada, enquanto eu sabia que era tarde demais.

Não havia nada a ser feito. Algo em torno de não ter escolhas. Eu não havia escolhido por aquilo. Não havia como voltar.

Aproximei-me de você; ambas as respirações pesadas. Em meu jogo. Segurei seus dois braços, empurrei você até seu corpo bater contra a parede de um muro qualquer. Busquei seus olhos por alguns segundos. Eram castanhos, simples, com um brilho que eu nunca havia notado antes.

E, então, eu beijei você.

Meus lábios encostaram-se aos seus, sem a mínima delicadeza. Abracei o seu corpo possessivamente, deixando-o o mais próximo possível do meu. Você protestou e tentou se afastar. Fechou seus lábios, agindo de maneira espantosamente infantil. Eu não havia chegado até ali para desistir.

Encostei em seu rosto, sentindo sua pele arrepiar-se ao meu toque. Meus dedos roçavam levemente sua bochecha.

"Pansy...", você murmurou.

Pansy. Era a primeira vez em séculos que alguém me chamava pelo primeiro nome. Chegava a soar estranho. Seu modo era carinhoso, suplicante, e você me abraçou com força, como se nunca quisesse me deixar ir. Algo que eu não pretendia. E você entreabriu seus lábios, deixando nossas línguas tocarem-se livremente.

Não nos separamos por falta de ar. Apenas afastei-me. Você estava com a respiração completamente ofegante, o rosto levemente vermelho, o cabelo em desalinho. Eu não me lembrava de ter te visto tão bonita.

"O que houve?", você finalmente resolveu perguntar, depois de algum tempo, no qual eu apenas te encarei, com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Eu havia vivido em uma ansiedade sem sentido por tanto tempo, e agora me sentia livre. Era terrível sentir-me assim, ao mesmo tempo em que era a única coisa que eu buscava.

"Eu estava pensando no quanto você consegue ser idiota", eu disse, tirando um cigarro do bolso, logo dando a primeira tragada. Andei até a beirada da calçada, sentando-me na sarjeta. Não havia um carro na rua. Você parecia estar simplesmente incrédula, quando se sentou ao seu lado.

"Eu já te disse para não me chamar de idiota, não é?".

Sua mão buscou timidamente a minha, até segurá-la. Eu ri, encarando você por um longo tempo.

"Não tenho culpa se isso é apenas a realidade, oras".

"Talvez você esteja certa", concordou, tirando o cigarro dos meus dedos e jogando da rua. Não consegui resmungar em protesto. A sua proximidade fazia-me esquecer de que eu simplesmente odiava quando você fazia aquilo. "Me desculpe, Pansy. Eu nunca quis te machucar, ou coisa assim. Eu... eu realmente senti sua falta, nesses dias...".

A proximidade aumentava com cada palavra. A tal insanidade estava nos atingindo novamente, com mais força do que nunca. Chegou ao ponto em que você murmurava contra meus lábios, desnecessariamente. Suas desculpas não chegavam aos meus ouvidos e eu não me importava com elas. Você estava ali.

---

A felicidade é algo estranho; para mim, algo utópico, vindo das fantasias de alguém que ainda acreditava na esperança. Mas, se ela existia mesmo, se encontrava comigo, naquele momento. Eu observava seu sono suave, sua respiração subindo e descendo. Nunca antes me sentira tão idiota. Mal podia acreditar que era mesmo eu que estava ali, pensando coisas estúpidas e com um sorriso ainda mais estúpido no rosto. Seu sono era suave, envolvente, e eu toquei em seu rosto, fazendo você suspirar levemente e aproximar-se mais de mim.

Seria bom se esse fosse o final.

Eu estava completamente entregue, ainda com a ilusão de logo tudo aquilo sumira. Que eu nunca mais deixaria de ser eu mesma. Ou, talvez, apenas ali eu estivesse sendo eu mesma. Não importava. Me sentia bem; completa.

Beijei sua testa de leve, como se pedisse para você nunca me deixar.

Pelo resto da madrugada, observei a rua deserta. E todos os meus pensamentos vagaram até você. Eu tive medo. Por você e, principalmente, por mim. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu queria simplesmente me ver livre de você, queria também te prender ali para sempre. Possivelmente você estava se roendo de culpa, por conta do Weasley. Mas, por seu Deus, seus anjos e qualquer bobagem na qual você acredita, eu estava pouco me fudendo para aquele ruivo maldito, que tinha o azar de ser seu noivo.

A manhã veio lentamente e você sorriu, quando me viu. Sentou-se em minha cama, mexeu no cabelo, esfregou os olhos, para manter-se acordada. Ficamos nos encarando por algum tempo.

"Eu não me lembrava de você ter insônia", foi a primeira coisa que você disse. Seria preferível se tivesse ficado calada.

Dei de ombros.

"Eu não tenho".

Você envolveu o lençol em seu corpo, caminhou até mim e tocou levemente meus lábios, em um beijo rápido, antes de virar-se para o apartamento. Recolheu as roupas espalhadas no chão, vestiu-se rapidamente. Ficou corada quando percebeu que meus olhos não saiam de você.

"Pansy... Tenho que ir", declarou, quando estava devidamente arrumada.

"Hoje é sábado", retruquei, sentindo um leve desespero irracional tomar conta de mim. "Não me diga que você vai trabalhar de sábado. E mal são nove da manhã, ainda", continuei, tentando achar todos os motivos do mundo para você não sair de perto de mim. Você negou com a cabeça.

"Sinto muito... Eu... Eu tenho que ir".

Pensei, por um momento, que você era uma grande filha da puta e sairia sem dizer nada, no ato menos Grifinório de toda sua vida. E eu odiaria você mais do que nunca. A maldição simplesmente acabaria e eu estaria livre de várias coisas. Muito bem, a exceção de que aquilo não fazia parte dos meus planos, no momento. Você abriu a porta e estava prestes a sair, quando virou-se para mim novamente, hesitante, mexendo em uma mecha de cabelo.

"Se quiser ir, boa sorte. Eu não vou implorar para você desistir. Sinta-se à vontade", eu disse, com sarcasmo, tentando esconder meus próprios sentimentos. Seu nervosismo começava, seriamente, a me irritar.

"Não é questão de querer, Pansy. Eu preciso", justificou. E eu percebi, em um segundo, a sua mentira. Você estava evitando me dizer que seu noivo, provavelmente, estava preocupado com você. Que teria que agüentar as palavras, os toques dele. Covarde. "Seria bom se a gente se visse de novo, logo".

A última frase foi dita tão rapidamente, que demorei algum tempo para processá-la por completo. Quem diria, você me chamando para sair. Concordei, sem perceber que o fazia e você sorriu, parecendo aliviada. Me levantei até você e te abracei, sentindo novamente seu perfume.

Combinamos de nos encontrar no dia seguinte, ao final da tarde, em um parque que você parecia gostar. Nunca ousei mencionar que passei o dia inteiro ansiosa, e que o dono do apartamento quase descobriu que eu estava ali.

Você usava um vestido florido e infantil, quando nos encontramos. O sol estava se pondo, os casais de namorados se abraçavam e você parecia nervosa. Reclamou do calor, disse que sentia saudades das chuvas constantes e nós caminhamos por algum tempo. Eu apenas lhe ouvia falar, apreciando sua voz. Observamos o lago por algum tempo e você comentou que se sentia feliz, pelo parque ter tido a sorte de não ser simplesmente explodido por algum Comensal, na Guerra.

E, por fim, quando a noite começara há pouco, pegou minha mão e arrastou-me até uma estufa de flores que havia no parque. Sorria como uma criança e senti-me orgulhosa ao pensar que era por minha causa.

"Você não acha isso maravilhoso, Pansy?", perguntou-me, apontando para algumas flores mesclando entre branco e vermelho. Concordei, desinteressada. Havia uma mesa vazia, com alguns papéis em cima, que julguei pertencer a quem quer que tomasse conta da estufa. "Amarilis, eu acho", você explicou em seguida, aproximando-se para cheirá-las. "E essas são crisântemos", continuou. Achei que nunca havia lhe visto tão animada.

Eu estava esperando você começar a me dizer que, quando era criança, seu pai costumava te levar naquela estufa e vocês passavam três dias tentando adivinhar o nome de cada flor que encontravam. Agora ele estava morto e aquele lugar tornara-se cheio de lembrança felizes para você, e lá vamos nós chorar. Para minha sorte, você não disse nada. Apenas continuou a observar as flores, sorrindo e sentindo o cheiro de cada uma.

Olhei mais uma vez para a mesa vazia, e depois para você. Chegava a ser torturante. Há muito eu estava em pé, encostada em um dos vidros da estufas, com os braços cruzados e sem dizer nada. Você finalmente pareceu perceber que eu não compartilhava – nem um pouco – da sua animação.

"Não gosta de flores?", você perguntou, parecendo um pouco chateada.

"Digamos que eu prefiro você...", expliquei, me aproximando. "... Hermione".

Antes que você pudesse entender alguma coisa, eu já estava te beijando. As conhecidas sensações estranhas. E boas. Era bom estar com você, mesmo que você tentasse se soltar, murmurando alguma coisa sobre "alguém pode nos ver".

No final das contas, você nunca deixou de ser a mesma certinha que eu odiava, em Hogwarts. Sempre teve uma mania incrível de dividir o mundo em certo e errado, sem um meio termo definido. Sempre acreditou em tudo o que seus malditos livros diziam, tomando aquilo como lei. Sempre definiu nosso relacionamento, ou o que quer que fosse, em algo que não deveria acontecer. Por algum tempo, você deixou-se levar. Como naquele momento. Simplesmente desistiu de reclamar, mordeu de leve meu lábio, segurou meu rosto entre as suas mãos.

A estufa pareceu-me muito mais interessante, depois. Pude, até mesmo, fingir-me paciente, enquanto você continuava a falar o nome de cada flor que conhecia, explicando a origem de algumas. Perguntei-me quantos livros você havia decorado, sobre o assunto. E sorri com a sua animação infantil.

"Faz um bom tempo que eu não venho até aqui", você explicou, como se buscasse uma justificativa. "Tudo está tão bagunçado e horrível, e esse lugar me faz bem. Foi o último lugar que eu estive, antes de ir para a base da Ordem".

Segurei-me para não dizer que eu, absolutamente, não tinha nada a ver com aquilo. A mulher que supostamente cuidava da estufa resolveu aparecer depois de quinze minutos, nos cumprimentando com um sorriso falso e exagerado, sentando-se em seu devido lugar atrás da mesa. Sua animação pareceu diminuir um pouco e nós, finalmente, saímos.

Fomos lá mais duas ou três vezes. Aquele mês correu mais do que nunca, sem que eu ao menos sentisse. Toda a vez que via você, ou te escrevia alguma carta, sentia sua hesitação. Era algo palpável, óbvio. Nunca falei com você sobre isso. Nós nunca conversamos sobre muita coisa, aliás, porque eu tinha medo que tudo fosse estragado pelas malditas palavras.

Você me contava sobre o seu trabalho, seus pacientes chatos. Nós tínhamos uma espécie de relacionamento e, mesmo que a situação não fosse das mais agradáveis, eu estava me dando por satisfeita. Eu tinha você. E aquilo conseguia ser perfeito, por si só. Eu fumava um cigarro e ouvia cada uma de suas palavras, sem prestar atenção nelas. Isso lhe irritava.

Não há muito que falar sem cair na mesmice. Vivíamos em uma espécie de rotina, e era a primeira vez que eu aceitava aquilo. Eu amava você. Com sinceridade, não apenas interesse, ou um jogo. Você não era um brinquedo, que eu simplesmente me cansaria. Eu amava você. Mesmo não acreditando no amor. E, aos poucos, fui percebendo que era tarde demais para voltar.

Quando foi o começo do nosso fim?

Mais uma vez, foi sua culpa.

Eu estava sentada naquela lanchonete de quinta categoria, do St. Mungus, encarando meu copo de cerveja amanteigada e desejando transformá-lo em whisky de fogo. Estava esperando por você, até que você conseguisse livrar-se dos seus malditos pacientes idiotas, com toda a pouca paciência que me fora dada. Nunca admitiria que estava sentindo sua falta, mais do que nunca. De que precisava de um abraço, um beijo e suas palavras chatas e exageradas. Nunca admitira que eu estava ali por medo. Porque você começara a me evitar. Se esquivar de mim.

Quando comecei a pensar que era inútil perder meu tempo ali, e que eu estava completamente idiota, você apareceu. Pediu um lanche e não notou a minha presença por algum tempo, até nossos olhares se cruzarem e você mordeu o lábio inferior, em sinal de nervosismo.

Por um tempo, achei que seria perfeito. Que poderíamos continuar do mesmo jeito até nós morrermos, e outras babaquices românticas.

Você tentava, desesperadamente, me atingir. Quebrar minhas forças. Mesmo que soubesse que isso nunca aconteceria. Tola. Sorri debochadamente. Nenhuma de nós parecia disposta a falar. Mas eu não estava disposta àquilo, não naquele dia. Eu precisava de você, para quebrar meus medos, para proteger-me, sem saber que era isso que você fazia.

Levantei-me, fui até você, peguei sua mão. Não houve protesto, enquanto eu conduzia você para fora. Seu lanche foi completamente esquecido e fingimos não ouvir o protesto confuso da atendente. O hospital não estava tão cheio, àquela hora. Não faria diferença se estivesse.

Entrei no primeiro banheiro que encontrei, trancando a porta atrás de nós. Caminhei até a pia, apoiei minhas mãos ali e respirei profundamente, encarando meu reflexo. Você parou atrás de mim.

Há quase uma semana não nos encontrávamos. Chegava a ser sufocante.

"Você está fugindo de mim", foram minhas primeiras palavras. Não eram, nem de longe, uma pergunta. Eu sabia bem do que falava.

"Eu não es-".

"Mione, você é péssima com mentiras e eu fui criada no meio delas, então não as jogue em mim, OK?". Fiz uma pausa curta, tentando desesperadamente manter meu tom de voz. "Você está fugindo".

Você se aproximou e abraçou meu corpo. Eu segurei suas mãos entre as minhas. E nós fingimos que tudo ia ficar bem.

---

Talvez esse tenha sido meu maior erro. Mas eu sempre fui acostumada com aparências. Fingir nunca foi um grande problema. Talvez você estivesse procurando, em alguns dos seus livros como aprender o mesmo que eu. Você apostou tudo em sua lógica.

As coisas, aos poucos, foram tornando-se insustentáveis.

Nós estávamos andando. Era uma terça-feira de tempo ameno. Você tinha acabado de salvar um homem da morte quase certa e sentia-se orgulhosa. Comentou alguma coisa sobre sua cunhada morta, imediatamente perdendo um pouco da animação. Não lhe disse nenhuma palavra de conforto, apenas me aproximei, em meu modo de dizer "não fique assim".

Demorou algum tempo para eu notar que você estava me levando para sua casa. Quando paramos diante de uma construção simples, certamente adorada por você, cogitei a hipótese de você estar bêbada, ou algo do gênero.

"Mione...".

Você murmurou algumas palavras, desativando os feitiços de proteção. Sem dizer nada, entrou. Não tive outra escolha, senão te seguir. A sala de estar, como não podia deixar de ser, tinha três estantes, todas abarrotadas de livros. Eu nunca havia estado lá, antes. Não sabia se me sentia lisonjeada ou preocupada.

Sentei-me em seu sofá, mesmo sem convite. Você sentou-se do meu lado.

Busquei seus lábios. Você parecia frágil, e eu não me lembrava de te ver naquele estado desde a Guerra. Havia ansiedade em seu beijo, suas mãos percorriam meu corpo, você estava colada em mim ao máximo. Se eu soubesse que aquele era o último, nunca teria deixado você afastar-se.

"Por que você me trouxe aqui?", eu perguntei. E você hesitou. Mais do que nunca. Encarou suas mãos e deixou transparecer o nervosismo. Eu tive medo.

"Nós não podemos mais nos encontrar".

A fatídica frase. No fundo, eu sempre soube que aquilo aconteceria. Sempre vive nas sombras, esperando por ela. Eu sempre soube que nunca deveria ter me entregado, deixando tudo acontecer, buscando por isso. Eu sempre soube, mas vivia na ilusão de que o dia não chegaria.

"Eu sinto muito, Pansy, mas nós não podemos", você repetiu, tentando ganhar firmeza na voz.

"Está fazendo isso pelo Weasley?".

Você se levantou, passou as mãos pelo cabelo. Eu acompanhava cada mínimo movimento, como sempre.

"Pansy, você não faz idéia... não consegue fazer a mínima idéia de como eu estou me sentindo. Como se eu estivesse suja, toda a vez que Ron me abraça, diz que me ama, comenta sobre o nosso casamento. Eu sinto vontade de morrer. Não é justo... não é certo, o que eu estou fazendo com ele. Ele não merece isso".

"Muito bem, então termine com ele", eu disse, com praticidade. Seu riso foi fraco, sem o mínimo humor.

"Eu não posso, Pansy. Terminar com ele e viver com você, é isso? Vamos ser sinceras aqui, você sabe bem que isso é impossível. Você é uma ex-Comensal. Uma garota. E nunca foi definitivamente comprovado que você realmente deixou seu antigo Mestre e que suas intenções são boas. E eu tenho conhecimento o suficiente sobre Sonserinos, para saber que você pode estar apenas me usando". Mais, mais, mais lágrimas. "Então vamos parar por aqui, antes que tudo fique pior".

Naquele momento, não me importei se você acreditava no que dizia, ou estava fazendo aquilo apenas para me atingir, já que as coisas entre nós, segundo seus pensamentos, eram erradas. Naquele momento, eu quis explodir o mundo, sua casa, você e eu, mandar tudo para o inferno e nunca mais ter que pensar. Naquele momento, eu te odiei. Puramente.

"Fique pior!", eu quase gritei, me levantando e indo até você. Segurei seus braços e sacudi seu corpo, como se tentasse lhe acordar de um sono particularmente ridículo. "Que merda você está fazendo, Hermione? Se eu fosse fiel a Voldemort, você estaria morta a quatro meses! Foda-se a sua culpa pela merda do seu noivo, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Você não é burra e tinha consciência do que estava procurando quando escreveu para mim. Seus ideais são louváveis e patéticos. Você e seu discurso são patéticos! Quando a droga da Weasley morreu, quem estava lá? Quando a droga do seu noivo pisou em você, quem estava lá? Eu amo você. Nada disso foi um jogo. Você não é um jogo, que eu uso e desuso". Minha respiração estava completamente alterada. Nunca havia perdido tanto meu controle. "Você quer fugir da solução de tudo, Hermione. Você quer fechar os olhos e continuar vivendo na droga do seu mundo perfeito, com o cara perfeito, sem precisar admitir que você me ama também! É simples assim, não é?".

Pensei, por um momento, que você fosse me abraçar. E nós iríamos fingir que nada daquilo tinha acontecido, e que tudo estava bem. Que o amor venceria os obstáculos, e toda a ladainha idiota. Podíamos fugir e viver juntas, felizes.

Você não me abraçou. Preferiu confiar na razão. Os cinco dedos de sua mão acertaram meu rosto com força, me fazendo dar dois passos para trás. Sua impulsividade, conseguindo superar a minha, naquele momento. Nossas malditas palavras sem controle culminando naquilo. Eu sentia ódio, você sentia raiva e, ao mesmo tempo, tudo o que eu queria era que aquilo parasse. Que você esquecesse suas prudências. Mas talvez já fosse tarde e minha maldição estivesse completamente destruída.

Sua respiração demorou para se normalizar, seu rosto estava corado, os olhos pareciam mortos.

"Nobre da sua parte,", eu disse, quebrando o pior silêncio que já acontecera entre nós, carregando ironia. "me trazer aqui para ouvir isso".

E você fraquejou. As lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos e logo caíram, riscando seu rosto. Você tremia.

"Eu sinto muito, Pansy...", murmurou, aproximando-se, tentando tocar meu rosto. "Você não entende, não é? Você não entende como é horrível, que eu não posso...".

"Pare de agir como se tivesse quinze anos, Granger", cortei. "Eu não quero desculpas e suas fugas". Você não parecia ser tão tola e fraca, em Hogwarts. Às vezes observava seus passos, sentindo nojo do seu sangue e de sua pose de sabe-tudo, como se o mundo fosse algo simples demais, para você. Talvez a Guerra tivesse feito isso simplesmente sumir, para sempre.

E saí dali.

O nosso fim. Você certamente estava exultante com ele. Eu sempre soube, afinal. Que nunca houve amor de sua parte. Que nunca houve futuro, felicidade. Apenas ilusões, que foram desgastando-se com o tempo, até sumirem completamente, deixando apenas a dor. E a saudades. E o medo.

Hoje está chovendo e eu me lembrei de como você gosta de admirar a chuva. Caminho por ela, como se fosse te encontrar em algum lugar, no meio dessa rua vazia. Sinto falta do seu cheiro e do seu toque, das suas conversas entediantes, do seu jeito metido, da sua mania de corrigir os meus erros, do modo como você mexe as mãos enquanto fala e dos livros em sua casa. Principalmente, sinto falta de você.

Talvez você esteja em alguma janela, observando a chuva, com o Weasley por perto, para lhe proteger e tocar seu corpo.

Duas coisas sempre existirão no mundo: estupidez e amor. E os dois andam tão juntos que é praticamente impossível separar o que é um, o que é outro. Todo amor é extremamente estúpido, com o poder de destruir quem o possui, eu diria. Toda a estupidez pode ser resolvida com o simples, puro e belo ato de amar, que apenas constrói, você rebateria. Sempre na mesma linha de buscar me provocar. Tentando com as suas mentiras alcançar a salvação. Tola.

Ilusões são belos cristais de gelo. E que possuem. Invadem. Matam e destroem.

**- Fim -**

**N.A.: **obrigada para quem leu, especialmente **isabela** (que bom que você gostou... espero que esse último capítulo tenha melhorado seu humor também xD), **Loony Black** (não me odeie óò nunca é tarde para participar dos challenges do 3V... se você escrevesse alguma coisa pro femmeslash que tá rolando agora, eu ficaria muito feliz, pode ter certeza:) concordo com o que você disse sobre a Hermione... eu relia a fic e tinha vontade de me bater 'pqp, o que eu fiz com a Mione? ela não merecia ter virado essa coisa sem graça', mas eu fiz o melhor que eu pude... ela é uma personagem tão difícil... e ainda dá pra aproveitar a desculpa de que, como o POV é da Pansy, toda a visão de besta da Mione é por culpa dela. xD e eu tenho mania de ou fazer frases muito curtas, ou muito longas -.- quem sabe um dia eu melhore nesse ponto... enfim, epsero que você goste desse capítulo também!), **Tainara Black** (obrigada!) e **Rk-chan** (pra mim yaoi/yuri já é uma coisa tão natural... xD bom, acho que a sua torcida não deu muito certo, mas não fique brava comigo puppy eyes espero que você tenha gostado do mesmo jeito! xD).


End file.
